<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got a Secret by Helios_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445532">Got a Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell'>Helios_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima is nowhere near new when it comes to being questioned about his private life, he's a professional volleyball player for Pete's sake. But one thing he definitely was prepared for was the question about the new ring he wore around his neck on and off the court.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Tendou Satori, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One-Shot Goldmine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got a Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima sat calmy on the studio couch and talked with Kageyama as he waited for the interview to proceed. When the two along with their other teammate Hoshiumi were called to get ready they turned to face the person who was gonna be conducting the interview today. He knew that questions about the ring around his neck would pop up, so it was a good thing that he and his Fiance went over what he could or could not tell the press. The interview kicked off with some questions about how they were doing and how they felt about their last game, then it turned to the more personal side of things. He was the farthest from the interviewer which meant he would get asked the questions last, he quietly listened to his comrade's answers. He smiled at Kageyama's answer "Yeah my Boyfriend is sweet but he can be rowdy, I definitely like the games where we get to face off against each other." For a while, the interviewer was enraptured about getting more information on the mysterious boyfriend of the Schweiden Adlers setter.</p><p>After some more prodding at Kageyama to see if they could get answers the Interviewer turned to him, he fixed his posture to sit up straight so he could look a bit more professional. A beat passed as the lady looked down at her clipboard then back at him, "So Ushijima I feel like all the fans have been wondering about the ring around your neck, what lucky lady was able to snatch you for a prize?" He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the automatic assumption that it was a female "I wouldn't say that he snatched me as a prize, more like swept me away with him." The woman's eye's lit up "So it's not a female. if you don't mind me asking what does that ring symbolize to you, is it an engagement ring, wedding ring?" He probably looked a bit odd when the dopey smile crossed over his face "This ring is what my Fiance proposed to me with." His comrade's faces looked shocked at his revelation, the interviewer noticed this "Based on the reaction of these two, did you not tell your team about this?" He nods lightly "Well yes, I knew an interview would ask so I chose to reveal to everyone about this new fact at that time, so this is the first that anyone but my parents and his have heard about it." The lady nodded before scribbling something down on her paper "Hopefully one last question for now, when will the world get to learn about this mysterious lover?" He hummed lightly as he thought for a second "He can choose when he wants to be known, but he said around the next time that he is back in the country." </p><p>The Interviewer perked up "Here is the last question, if he isn't here in Japan then where is he at this time?" The dopey smile slipped back onto his face once more "At this moment he would be on his flight to Paris." After that answer the interview went back to other questions about their life's, he saw that his friends had some nagging questions but knew they had to wait till after the interview. Once the segment had ended and they left the tv studio his teammates buried him with questions, whenever they asked who he would just tell them that 'you will learn the same time as everyone else.'</p>
<hr/><p>Within a week the news was spread everywhere, Ushijima had gotten many texts from his old teammates asking him why he hadn't told them that he and Tendou got engaged. Over a video call with Tendou they had both laughed at the insane amount of texts they were both getting, just because his Fiance was in Paris didn't automatically make it Tendou. Both himself and Satori kept their relationships on the down-low, the only people who knew who they were dating was their partners, and their family's. He also got to see his Fiance whenever he had video call's with  Satori, to conserve money his lover was staying with his best friend while in the lovely city of Paris. On their current call, he saw his darlings head pop into the screen behind his friend "Waka? you should be sleeping it's two in the morning where you are." He wished both of them a good night before hanging up the call, he then rolled onto his back and let a small smile slip onto his face before he fell asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Nishinoya dodged a pillow that was thrown at him, "Tendou! Control your boyfriend he is trying to kill me." Said boyfriend glared at the small adult "Maybe if you stopped saying suggestive things I wouldn't be trying to shut you up!?" Tendou walked into the main room of his apartment with some experimental chocolates, he pecked his boyfriend on the cheek "Sweetie stop trying to murder him, maybe after the wedding, but not before." Noya poked his head out from where he was hiding behind the couch, he then stuck his tongue out at the one being scolded. "Oh that's it" the person stood up and then swooped Noya into their arms as their nimble fingers started to tickle him as the tiny culprit laughed. The smaller of the three laughed and tried to get out of the other grasp while gasping for air "No wait, Asahi stop I need to breathe."</p><p>Nishinoya was then deposited on the couch as the now pouty ex-ace went to go cuddle with his boyfriend, Tendou gave his boyfriend a chocolate to try before setting the plate on the table. The chocolatier looked at his boyfriend's best friend "Noya I made some almond chocolate for you to try, their on a separate plate then the strawberry one's I made for Asahi." His eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate so he bounded into the kitchen grabbing his plate and popping one into his mouth. Noya gave a thumbs up to the redhead and tried to talk with the sweets in his mouth "It's really good Tendou" his voice was a bit muffled as he spoke. The mentioned man spoke "That's good to hear, but please don't talk with your mouth full" he then leaned back into his boyfriend whose arms were around his waist and head buried into his collarbone. </p><p>Later on in the night, Asahi had fallen asleep while Nishinoya and Tendou were talking to each other, "Noya weren't you here to actually plan for the wedding, it's been a week, we haven't planned shit." He shrugged "Yeah, I did come here for that, but remember I'm here until the next Adlers vs MSBY match, that will probably be in a month or two so we got time." Tendou nodded and looked up at the ceiling "So, I'm stuck under this lump can you please go grab me a blanket, we are probably sleeping out here tonight." The guest nodded as he went to grab a blanket for his friends, plus one for himself because he was gonna sleep on the other couch. He walked back out and put a blanket over the couple, he then curled up onto the other couch biding Tendou a goodnight before falling asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Ushijima slammed down another one of Kageyama's sets before landing softly on his feet, he let out a breath and wiped some sweat off his forehead with his arm. Their coach called the team to gather up so they all headed towards him "Ok team, in about a month we have a game against the Black Jackals, I want you all to train as hard as you can, but I swear to god no overworking yourselves." After that coach dismissed them since practice was over, so they all headed to the locker rooms for showers before heading home. Once Wakatoshi had finished his shower he changed into regular clothes and pulled out his clothes so he could send a text to Noya. He sent the message and a couple of seconds after the text was sent his phone was stolen by their small wing spiker. Luckily for him, he didn't have the name actually saved as Noya's name, mainly cause he knew some of his teammates were nosy little shits. </p><p>Ushijima sighed as he put his hand out to try and get the device back "Hoshiumi, give me the phone back so I can text my Fiance." The small man shook his head before running across the locker room to hide while yelling behind him "You aren't getting this back until I figure out who your mysterious Fiance is!" Some of the teammates who had been on this team for a longer amount of time laughed at the antics from their feather haired friend. "You aren't gonna find anything, I made sure that I never used his name for this specific reason" he heard a disappointed noise from the white-haired wing spiker. Not even four seconds later was there a noise that signaled the spirits of the thief were up again "But you did mention Karasuno's old ace which has got to be a hint." After the title of his old teammate was mentioned Kageyama poked his head around to look at where Hoshiumi was hiding "Azumane-San?"</p><p>Hoshiumi nodded "Yeah him, he has been mentioned a couple of times in conversations." Wakatoshi watched as the gears churned inside his setters head "There are three people who are really close with Azumane-san, Suga-san but he is dating Oikawa and Hajime-san, Daichi-san who is dating Kuroo-san, and Nishinoya senpai but I think those two are dating." Ushijima stifled his laugh to make it seem like a cough "Well you at least have that hint, so may I have my phone back now so I can leave?" The ex-seagull started to head back towards the older but paused for a second to read an incoming text, he then set it into Ushi's hand "Now that I have read the newest text here is your phone." The man sighed as he threw his bag over his shoulder, as he left the building he checked his texts it was a simple <strong>'Ok, Tendou, Asahi, and I will be back about a week after the game, sorry we can't make it but we will watch it on T.V.' </strong></p>
<hr/><p>Ushijima should not have been surprised when later that day Tendou was sending him a Twitter post by Hoshiumi that had the tag '#UshijimaWakatoshiFiance'. The Twitter post was this <em><strong>'Guys I got new info on the investigation, His Fiance is neither Satori Tendou his old teammate, nor Asahi Azumane the old Karasuno ace. But the Fiance is also currently staying with the two in Paris so they all must be close, if you wanna know how I got all this information, I went through his texts.'  </strong></em>Ushijima let out a long sigh as he changed into his Pajama's, he would confront his teammate about this at another time, but currently, he was just tired.</p>
<hr/><p>Asahi and Nishinoya both looked at the older's ringing phone warily, Noya looked at the other "It's Suga-san if we don't pick up he might come and kill us." The long haired fashion designer nodded as he shakily grabbed his phone from the table and as soon as answering he put it on speaker, "Suga, I'm guessing there is a reason you called when it's around twelve in Japan?" He heard a sound through the phone that both the old Karasuno players knew meant that Suga was mad with a smile on his face "Yes it has something to do with a certain wing spiker of the Adlers, If you don't fess up about everything right now I will fly to Paris and wack it out of yah." A shiver went down both of their spines but before they could answer they heard a call from the doorway leading out to the main area of the chocolatier's shop "Asahi, Noya, can one of you guys bring out some more of the almond chocolates from the freezer, I ran out in the display." They both started to feel the angry aura come from the phone speaker "Oh, so Nishinoya is there too, and was that Tendou that I just heard?" Asahi looked at his friend and then booked it for the freezer "Have fun Noya this is your situation so you can explain!" </p><p>A threatening voice came through the speaker "So Noya would you like to explain what is happening?" Yuu knew that it wasn't a question, it was a demand so he started speaking "Well you know how Asahi met Tendou in College?" He heard an affirmative from the other side "Well the summer after my third year and Asahi's first year at College, those two started dating." Suga grunted angrily which caused Noya to jump "Well over that summer whenever I would hang out with them to make sure I wasn't a third wheel they would bring Ushijima." He paused to take a break "and once I started at their college for a basic degree Ushijima and I started dating." He heard another angry grunt "Well in my second year you know that I dropped out of college and started going around the world, we have been long-distance during that time." For the first time since he started talking Suga spoke up "I'm disappointed that you dropped out of college but continue." He sighed "Well about two weeks before the interview I had come back to Japan for a bit, and I proposed, and on the day of the Interview I flew to Paris where Asahi and Tendou are."</p><p>Sugawara sighed over the phone "Okay Nishinoya I accept your explanation, can I tell Daichi before he also calls and rips the two of you a new one?" Noya nodded then realized he was on a call "Can you please do that, I think both Asahi and I would appreciate staying alive, at least until my wedding." Suga let out a tiny chuckle "Ok, I'm happy for you, and Asahi too but tell both of your boyfriends that they are both gonna get a long lecture by the team after the wedding." He chuckles "Ok thank you for being worried Suga-san, talk to you another time, have a good night." Once he hung up he let out a nice long sigh, because thank god that he was able to get that out of the way and he isn't gonna die tonight.</p>
<hr/><p>Noya, Asahi, and Tendou hopped off the plane and made their way to baggage pick up, they made sure to catch an early flight so they could drop their stuff off at Asahi's house, and then be able to get some sleep before surprising Ushijima at the game. After gathering their baggage they hoped in the Taxi which took them to Asahi's residence, as soon as they were there they dropped their stuff in the living room then went to the bedrooms to get some sleep.</p><p>They woke up again around ten o'clock the MSBY vs Adler's game starts at twelve, they were gonna watch from a seat that is not close to anyone they know so they can stay on the down-low. Their plan revolves around the Adler's winning so it better go well, or else Nishinoya is probably gonna be sad because the three of them had been planning this ever since they knew about the game.</p><p>They left the house at eleven-thirty, by the time they were at the stadium there was enough crowd that they could move without being detected by their friends. They had found seats out of the site's of any friends, but close enough that they could see the game well. Nishinoya was pretty much bouncing in his seat during the whole time as he waited for Ushijima to be announced. When his Fiance was announced he had a giddy smile as he saw a glint of light reflect off of the ring around Wakatoshi's neck. His hand instinctively went to play around with the ring that he kept around his own ring finger. Soon the game had kicked off and Ushijima was the first up to serve so Noya leaned forward so he could observe it closely, it had been a while since he saw the older serve in person.</p><p>The whole game had been a nail-biting rally, the points kept volleying back between MSBY and Alder's being in the lead. The first set had been taken by the Black Jackals, while the second set had been stolen closely by the Adlers. The third and fourth sets were so scarily close that Nishinoya literally fell off his seat at one point, both teams took one of those sets. In the fifth, it felt so agonizingly slow that Noya wasn't even sure if time was moving at all. But the noise of the ball hitting the floor for the last time in the game was so loud in his ears that he felt it could have been a glass-shattering noise.</p><p>As soon as Nishinoya had confirmed that the ball had landed on the Black Jackals side of the net he was out of his seat and Dashing to head to the team's locker rooms. When someone tried to stop him he flashed a badge that Ushijima was able to get for him early on in his Fiance's career, after running through the Adlers locker room he went through the hall leading to the court. Once at the court but out of the audience's view he called for Ushijima "Waka!" The man who was called spun around to look at his Fiance, as soon as he registered who it was he ran over and pulled him into a hug then a small kiss. He then spluttered a bit "What you said that you wouldn't be here till next week, are they also here" the professional player turned his head to see Asahi and Tendou waving down at him from the edge of the stands. Noya smiled "I wanted to surprise you, but also I think the audience and both teams are dying to meet me, so are you ready to let the world know."</p><p>Ushijima nodded and told Nishinoya to wait for a second, Noya moved back a bit so from far away no one else could recognize him. Wakatoshi walked to where the announcers were and asked for one of the mic's and they let him, he cleared his throat before speaking "About a month ago everyone learned that I have a Fiance, and you all would meet him when he was back in the country." The audience went pretty much completely silent either looking at Ushijima himself or where he had been a minute prior. He took a deep breath "Well I would like you all to meet my Fiance" Nishinoya slowly came out of the shadows and went to stand next to Wakatoshi. It was silent for a second before there were yells from the Karasuno's old freak Duo, "Nishinoya Senpai?!" Once those two had quieted down again Toshi spoke again "As those two just commented, this is my Fiance Nishinoya Yuu."</p><p>It was silent before the place erupted in cheers for the couple, the loudest cheers being from their current and ex-teammates. For a while, they were asked questions, but then Wakatoshi actually had to go back and shake hands with the other team, so Nishinoya left the court and headed back to where Asahi and Tendou were, though now they were surrounded by ex-teammates also. Once Wakatoshi was showered and ready to go they declined hanging out with their friends saying they wanted to spend some alone time together. Once they did get back to Toshi's house they kind of just collapsed into bed, in a mere thirty minutes they were already passed out cold from the overwhelming day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raysheadcannons">My Tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi my, Ray's of Sunshine, I started this damn thing on new years eve, I wrote most of it on new years day (and finished). This shit was absolute chaos no joke, I did a binge of over 2,000 words in the span of like 4 hours. This was the longest chapter/one-shot I have ever written, and I had a lot of fun writing it too. If you want a follow up to my UshiNoya stuff, just ask in the comments. Like do you want me to write about the wedding, just ask me. Do you want me to write about college, just ask me. Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed, but thanks a lot and please leave comments and Kudos.</p><p>And like always have a nice Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>